


we're more excited than we should be

by exexlovers (orphan_account), kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Disney films, F/M, Face Masks, Fluff, Humour, M/M, everyone makes fun of marvin, marvin and mendel have brother energy, whizzer is cooler than all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: face masks, wine, disney films and bitching about marvin.





	we're more excited than we should be

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! ki (@exexlovers) wrote whizzer and trina- and i wrote mendel and marvin. we hope you enjoy!

Marvin loved his family, he really did. He adored Jason and Whizzer, he loved Trina and Mendel almost felt like a brother at this point, but-

“Buckle up, kids! Who's ready for a midlife crisis?” An already tipsy Mendel called, wielding four face mask packs and a bottle of wine.

God, they were a lot to handle. 

He groaned, pulling Whizzer’s legs into his lap and watching the tall man with exasperation. “This is gonna be a long night.” He whispered, leaning in to peck at his lips. Whizzer was looking especially pretty tonight, clad in a pale yellow shirt tucked into jeans. 

“You're looking especially pretty tonight.” Marvin thought out loud. 

Whizzer winked. “Thank you. Light colours are fun to wear.”

A face mask hit him square in the face. “Mendel, what the fuck!”

He laughed, cupping his wine glass. “Sorry. We’re doing face masks!”

“Yeah, I see that.”

Trina handed him and Marvin a glass each. “I don’t know about you, Whizzer, but Marvin likes red wine. We have white if you want.”

“Red is good, thank you.”

Mendel sat on the floor, setting his glass down and patting the spots next to him. “Come on the floor, guys.”

Whizzer got up first, sitting opposite Mendel. “So are we putting our own face mask on?”

Mendel shrugged. “How about we do each other’s?” He asked.

Marvin nodded, gravitating towards Whizzer and looking him up and down.

With mischief in his eyes, Mendel shook his head. “Nuh uh. How about I do Marvin’s?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Why not?”

“I don't trust you!”

Mendel chuckled. “You paid me for years to listen to your problems, of course you trust me.”

Grumbling in reluctance, Marvin sat cross legged opposite Mendel, cradling a wine glass.

“Great! Now how do I put this on you… Trin, help.” 

Trina sighed, feigning exasperation. “Sweetheart, open it and let me show you.”

“Someone tell me why I’m the only guy that knows how to use these?” Whizzer gestured towards the pack by his feet.

“‘Cause you’re gay.” Marvin said into his wine glass.

Whizzer widened his eyes. “So are you!”

“But you’re, like…” Trina gestured vaguely. “Feminine gay. Marvin looks straight.”

“Oh, come on! Whizzer tells me that all the time, and now  _ you? _ ”

Trina laughed. “Okay, anyways. Whizzer, why don’t we do each other’s face masks?”

“I’m gonna need more wine for that.” he muttered, cocking an eyebrow.

Still blushing from the casual use of Trina’s nickname, Mendel ripped open the packet and pulled out the mask. He stared at it in horror.

“It's.. it… why is it wet?” Mendel asked.

Mendel and Marvin made eye contact, then burst out laughing. “Put your head back.” The psychiatrist chuckled.

Through giggles, Marvin got out, “Never thought you’d ask.” The sheet mask was haphazardly applied to his face, and the two fell about laughing again. 

“You- you look like a fucking ghost!” Mendel wheezed.

Attempting to keep a straight face, Marvin whispered, “Wait, how will it go over your moustache?” 

“I- Whizzer, help us?” Mendel pleaded, ripping open the packet for the tallest brunette to apply as he leaned forward. Marvin watched his boyfriend through the cut out holes of the mask, desperately wondering if he’d ever love him again after this.

Whizzer ran a hand through his hair. “Doll, how come I’m still attracted to you when your face is covered?”

Trina poked his shoulder. “It’s his arms.”

Whizzer smiled, laughing softly. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay, Mendel!”

He looked up from examining the material of the face mask. “Yeah?”

“Basically, you can have a hydrated moustache or just rip that part off.”

Mendel nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve always wanted a hydrated moustache.”

Marvin dissolved into giggles at that.

“Jesus, you guys have barely had any wine and you both are crazy.” Whizzer sipped from his glass.

Trina poured herself another glass. “They’re both lightweights, Whiz.”

“Did I ever tell you guys about that one time Marvin and I went bar-hopping and-“

Marvin cut Whizzer off. “No! You are  _ not _ telling that story!”

Trina clicked her tongue. “Dang. Sounded interesting.”

Marvin nibbled his lip thoughtfully. “Never realised you liked my arms that much. And Trina, I will not allow it. Every story you three tell makes me look bad.”

Mendel sipped his wine. “Maybe because you were an asshole until like two years ago.” 

“Hey, I wasn't  _ that  _ much of an asshole.”

“Okay, you quit theatre because it made you look gay, you assaulted your teacher, you tried to shoot your maid, you divorced your wife, you left your child for a man, you then kicked said man out, hit Trina and called me ‘king of the losers’ which I'm still mad about by the way-”

Marvin cut him off. “Alright, alright,  _ alright!  _ But-” he pointed at Whizzer, “Can't play chess and insults my fashion sense,” then at Trina, “tried to make Jason’s bar mitzvah pink and told me I was an asshole,” then finally at Mendel, “Ran off with my wife!”

The others blinked. Mendel held up his face mask. “Can someone put this on me?”

Whizzer downed his wine, then scooted over to Mendel. “Marv, Mendel is totally allowed to ‘run off’ with your  _ ex- _ wife. Also, you know my fashion teasing is all jokes. And it’s not my fault you’re a shit teacher.”

“You kinda  _ were  _ an asshole most of your life.” Trina concurred.

“But!” Whizzer shouted. “Before we all start fighting… we still love you, doll.”

Mendel nodded, letting Whizzer put his face mask on. “Yes, though I wouldn’t call you the pet name.”

Marvin laughed, his face brightening. “Okay. Hey, once we all have these on, do you guys wanna watch Disney movies?”

“Depends.” Trina leaned against the couch. “Would it be a good Disney movie?”

Whizzer stared at her. “Uh,  _ all  _ Disney movies are good?”

“Whiz,  _ 101 Dalmatiens  _ sucked.” Mendel smoothed the face mask out.

Whizzer’s jaw dropped. “Marvin, what about you?”

Marvin looked at Mendel in mock offence, whispering, “You wouldn't call me doll?” He scooted over to Trina, opening the face mask pack. “You're being harsh, Del. It's got Cruella DeVille.” 

Trina rubbed her hands together, pushing her hair from her face, “How about… if we watch a Disney movie Marvin wants, Whizzer can tell the bar hopping story. Also,  _ 101 Dalmatiens _ is boring as shit _ . _ ” Mendel leaned forward and kissed her, pushing Marvin out of the way. She smiled against his lips. Marvin attempted to resist the urge of hitting Mendel across the head, but was unsuccessful.

Excited at the idea of choosing something, and just to spite Mendel, Marvin bit, “ _ 101 Dalmatiens.” _

A sigh came from Mendel and his mask covered, soggy face. “You see,  _ this  _ is why everybody hates you.” 

Trina groaned, turning on Netflix as Marvin sat smug and Mendel sulked. 

“Hey Whiz, you need to join the ghost crew.” Mendel pointed at his face. 

“Right. Do you wanna help me put it on, Trina?”

She shrugged, drinking from her glass before adjusting herself to be closer to him. Whizzer handed her the pack and let her rip it open.

She chuckled at Mendel’s joke, overdue. “ _ Ghost crew. _ ”

Whizzer swirled his wine. “I feel weird being the only non-loopy person right now. Alcohol tolerance really isn’t fun when all of your friends are already drunk.”

Carefully, Trina laid the mask over his face. “I dare you to chug the rest of the wine bottle.”

Mendel gasped. “Do it!”

“That’s half a bottle!”

Marvin smirked. “We dared you, princess.”

Whizzer squinted at him. “You are  _ not  _ calling me that name with those eyes and that face. We are in the company of other people.”

“Wow.” Mendel whispered into his wine glass. “ _ Assertive Whizzer. _ That’s a rare sight.”

Whizzer scoffed, then pushed up his sleeves and snagged the bottle.

Trina cheered, her fist in the air.

Marvin rested his chin on his hand. “That was so hot…” he whispered, awed. He didn't care that Whizzer had a sheet mask on or his dangerous level of tipsy-ness, Whizzer had just rolled his sleeves up and god, those arms… he didn't even notice Whizzer chug the bottle, just his-

Whizzer pulled Marvin toward him by the back of the neck and kissed him passionately, tasting of red wine and  _ Whizzer _ .

“Ooh, saucy ghosts.” Mendel chortled. He sidled up to Trina. “You don't think we could… y’know?”

“Have some patience, king of the losers.” Trina said, shaking her head. 

“So… does that mean we can at some point?”

She glared at him. “Never, if you don't shut up.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut. She kissed him, he leaned in for more. “Nope, that's it.”

Breathless, Marvin broke away. “You're so hot. I mean, your face is wet. But you're so hot.”

Whizzer hiccuped, his hair a mess and his hand politely covering his mouth. “Okay.” he said through a heavy exhale. “Trin, can you put Tangled on?”

“Mhm! Proud of you for chugging that.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. Marvin, come here.”

“Gladly!” Marvin shuffled over, letting Whizzer rest his head in his lap. He slid his fingers into Whizzer’s hair.

Mendel snapped his fingers. “Hey! You guys are boring if you fall asleep.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Mendel, we’re watching a movie and we’re all basically wine-drunk. I  _ expect  _ us all to fall asleep.”

Also, Marvin’s hand in his hair was soothing. Though he would never say that out loud.

The man in question continued to run his hands through Whizzer's hair, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

Mendel pulled Trina close to him, taking inspiration from Marvin and carding a hand through her hair. She sighed gently, resting her head on his shoulder. Mendel watched her fondly, almost forgetting she looked like a poor man’s version of the moon in the face mask.

“So, Whizzer,” Trina whispered sleepily. “What  _ is  _ the bar hopping story?”

Whizzer grinned. “Well, Marvin had drunk one too many drinks, right. Like so many. He could barely stand. And he got so drunk that he forgot we were together-”

Marvin cringed, halting his hand’s continuous movements in Whizzer’s hair.

“-sounds awful, right? And I thought he was gonna flirt with other men, but  _ no!  _ Marvin tried to flirt with  _ me! _ And I had to tell the stupid asshole we were in  _ love,  _ and I took him home so he would sober up. He thought we were gonna have a one night stand!”

Mendel slapped his knee, wheezing. “Marvin, that is low, even for you.”

“Yeah, honey. I don't blame you though, Whizzer is cute.” Trina added.

Marvin gasped. “Hey, back off!”

“I have a husband, and you're gay!” She retorted. 

Whizzer raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Children, please. I am very cute and I’m glad we can all agree on that. Anyways, everybody shut up and watch the movie.”

Trina drank the remnants of her wine, then climbed onto the couch and patted the spot next to her for Mendel to sit.

Marvin leaned down to whisper in Whizzer’s ear. “Feel free to fall asleep, princess. There’s no pressure to stay awake. It’s just us.”

Whizzer hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “I miss our bed.”

“Me too. But we can totally kick them off the couch if we want. They have their own bedroom here.”

Listening to the movie play in the background, Whizzer shut his eyes. Cheery song and one-liners sounded. He realized, as he floated into unconsciousness, that that was basically the soundtrack of his life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos make both of us very happy!


End file.
